1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of fabricating the display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of information society, requirements for display devices are evolving. Currently, commonly used display devices include devices such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), and an Organic Light Emitting Display Device (OLED). These display devices each include a display panel.
The display panel included in the display device may be one of several display panels that are manufactured together on a single substrate. That is, according to various manufacturing processes, devices components, signal lines, electric power lines, and other components for creating image pixels are formed on a single substrate having multiple individual display panel units. Then, the substrate is cut into the individual units of the display panel by using scribe equipment.
Further, the panel includes a display area in which organic light emitting devices, liquid crystals, and the like, are arranged, and a non-display area in which a plurality of pads is formed. The display area and the non-display area may be formed by an identical process, or a related process.
Since materials which are coated in the process of forming a pad are not identical with those coated in the display area, there are materials which are coated in the pixel region that are not coated on the formed pad. Thereby, a problem which does not occur in the display area may occur in the pad area. For example, an adhesion property between the coated materials may become degraded, thereby causing thermalization of the pad area, or increased resistance in the pad area. Material may be added through a separate process independently of the process of forming display area in attempt to solve the problem. However, with this approach, there is still a problem in that the efficiency and accuracy of the display device are lowered in comparison with the manufacturing cost.